Spy and the Heavies' Long Lost, Rare Album
In the previous article about Spy and the Heavies' album discography, I listed what was supposed to be a long-lost dark comedy album released by the band in 1998. Funny enough, the songs don't have anything to really do with their titles. Legend had it that the songs on the album had incredibly vulgar names, and each one was a different type of avant-garde, experimental sound collages, remixes and samples of random songs (including those from the Donkey Kong Country games), and other alien, otherworldy sounds. When later interviewed in 2005, Francis denied its existence initially, but later admitted it had "existed in some form," but he said that he didn't choose any of the song titles. The album was supposedly given a very limited release, with only 100 copies produced, and only sold in the Valve Records shop in Teufort, the small town where the company is located. All 100 copies were sold, and there are only one known copy that have surfaced, with the original packaging, including the sleeve, photos of which appeared online. However, the fact of the matter is that nobody was able to record the songs in high quality because there is an extremely futuristic copy protection system built into the CDs that completely prevents all ripping, recording, or such actions unless it is done with a separate device to record it, which nobody can as only one copy is known to still exist, and its wereabouts are unknown. Some say the entire album is circulating on the dark web, but nobody can confirm this. Below is all of the surviving tracks (ones that were released), which all came from an unidentified source, which released them after they fell into the public domain in 2018 when Valve Records didn't renew the copyright, and then vanished. There are only four songs out of thirty-three that were released by the source. They are very low quality, and clearly recorded with a separate device. Songs Will Fuck for Food The track begins with a wind gust that gradually gets louder as time goes on, until it fades and the DKC song Misty Menace plays, before seguing into Aquatic Ambience, which switches to Fear Factory with a sine wave tone. Another sine wave is heard as the song switches to Rockface Rumble. It plays out for a bit, until the volume begins to rapidly change in irregular patterns. The song soon starts speeding up as a strange buzzer fades in from the back, fades out slightly, and fades in before the song itself fades out. The buzzer lasts for a few seconds, until the track abruptly ends. Ass-pergers The track begins with a loud and sudden blast of noise. It lasts for a few seconds, until the bells and laughter from "What's the New Mary Jane" are heard, with the faint sounds of cracking bones and a dog barking. This then stops, as a strange buzzer can be heard with strange music. Eventually, a cannon blast sounds off, and a few seconds later the eerie noise of the 52hz whale's cry plays, and the song suddenly fades out and ends. Selling My Shit The track begins with a loud static noise. Over the course of a minute, the static increases in volume, getting so loud that it becomes distorted. After two seconds of this, the humming suddenly fades out as an extremely loud explosion is heard. It then abruptly ends. Fucket of Shit The track begins with the song "Havana Boulevard" from Spy and the Heavies' 1968 album of the same name, except it is a bit faster and higher-pitched than the original version, and there is a faint static sound. Eventually, the song starts slows down and lowers in pitch as a strange radio message that may contains faint voices calling for help fades in over it. The message fades, and the track comes to an end. Category:Albums